Love Will Find a Way
by mleysueno
Summary: Love Will Lead You Back.....to Heaven" A Jake/Miley with a little bit of Hannah Story. What will you do when you thought your loved one was gone forever? Will Jake be able to cope up? Will Miley be able to recover? Let's find out.
1. Prologue

**Hate That I Love You**

**Prologue**

"Miles, I'm really sorry cause I can't come for dinner tonight. I have a press conference in Le Roughver that I really need to attend," Jake said over his cell phone. "Oh, that's alright," said Miley but the sound of disappointment can be heard clearly in her voice. "But do you want to come with me?? Please," he said. "Ok then, come pick me up here at 6 pm," she replied. "Uhm… I don't have to, because I'm already outside waiting for you," he said with excitement. "OMG! Are you serious?? Ok I'm gonna get dressed ok?? Just wait for me," she replied then hung up her phone.

Minutes later, she got out of the house and met Jake. He gave her flowers and she gladly accepted it. They used Jake's car in going to the said place. She had no clue about the surprises coming her way.

"Miley, we've been dating for over a year now, and I have something to give. This is my advance gift for your 19th Birthday next week," Jake said while pulling out a small box from his pocket. "Jake, I don't know what to say," she said surprisingly. "Open it," he replied. She opened the box and a 2 1/4 Carat Blue Topaz and Diamond 14K White Gold Ring caught her eyes. The Blue Topaz matched her shiny and sparkling eyes that twinkled like the stars at night. "Jake, thank you! You don't know how much this means to me," Miley said wearing a big smile in her face. "You're welcome. You mean so much to me too. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he replied.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

This night was the most amazing night, the night of surprises. But there's another surprise waiting for them, it's the biggest surprise that will change their lives forever.

When Jake was about to slip the ring on her finger, the ring fell under his seat. Jake tried to get it, but lights flashed and everything changed in just a blink of an eye.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry it took a while. I was off-limits to the computer for like 2 days. But I still managed to sneak in and write this chapter. Sorry for the delay. Okay, so this chapter brings us back to the past how Jake ended up with Hannah and not Miley. Hope you like this chapter!!!Enjoy!!! BTw, please review!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**4 years ago. **_

"Oh sweet nibblets! There's that egoistic Jake Ryan again. You know what? I really can't stand a minute with him! He's so….Urgghh!!!" Miley told Lily as they walked through the cafeteria to find a seat. "Oh come on Miley, I know you think he's cute!" Lily replied while they managed to find a seat near the garbage cans. "OMG Miley! He's coming here! Eeeepp!" said Lily excitedly.

Miley's heart raced as the boy who she THINKS she hates the most comes nearer and nearer.

"Relax Miley, Just relax…." she said to herself.

"Hey Miley, ummm…I just wanted to know if you're free tonight???," Jake asked.

"No."

"What about Saturday?"

"No."

"But…?"

"I said no, Jake. Can you just please stop bugging me? And please stop talking to me.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Miley," Jake said with sincerity. "I didn't mean to. I guess I'll just stop talking to you and stay away."

"Yes, that's right. I really can't stand you Jake. You're such an egomaniac."

Lily's jaw dropped when she heard what Miley said.

Jake felt terrible. He was melancholic. He was so broken-hearted and a tear formed on the corner of his eye. He was hurt. He walked away feeling awful. He felt like he was stabbed a million times. The girl he loved broke his heart, and now he must face the truth. The truth, that the girl of his dreams never liked him even an inch.

But Miley lied. She didn't want him to know the truth about her feelings for him. But she knew that was the best thing to do.

A month passed and she still can't stop thinking about him. She finally fell for him. She keeps on remembering his smile that enchants a million girls. She keeps on remembering his green eyes that pierced her very soul. "I have to get over him. But how???" she said. "OMG, I really can't. I have to find a way to express my feelings for him."

Miley paused for a moment. She must find a way to let him know she loves him, but she knows she had alreadu hurt him. So she must sustain herself. Minutes later, she found the answer.

"I've got it! I can let him know that I love him, without knowing it's the real me! Hannah should love him since Miley already broke his heart!"

I don't want to lose him but he probably loathes me as me, so Hannah should be the one to mend his broken heart.

On McGregor coffee shop, Hannah found Jake alone, trying to disguise himself but she knew it was him. She took a deep breath. She approached him but suddenly fear got the best of her and she turned away. She was about to go out of the shop when a cold hand grabbed her arm.

"Hannah?" Jake said.

"Jake! How are you?" she replied surprisingly.

"I'm fine. Hey, long time no see." He said while giving her a hug.

It lasted for about 5 seconds, but it seemed to last forever.

Hannah sighed. "Yeah, long time no see. I kinda missed you, Jake."

"Me too. Come on, let's grab a coffee. My treat."

"Ok, thanks," she gladly accepted.

They managed to find a seat and they talked about almost everything. They talked about their past projects, and they talked about their lives.

"So, how's life?" Hannah said.

"It's been rough. I met this totally unique girl, I fell in love with. But she dumped me."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Her name's Miley. She told me I was an egomaniac. I thought about it and she was right. So I changed for the better. But she doesn't know."

"Don't worry about it Jake. I'm here for you."

"Hey, I thought you didn't like me too??"

"Well, I had the same first impression with that girl Miley, but you proved me wrong. You really kinda changed. LOL."

"You think so??? Thanks. You're a great friend Hannah. Why don't we hang out again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

They would hang out every single night and they seem to forget about the time. Jake finally forgot about Miley, and now he's falling in love with Hannah. They sneak out at night, cause they don't want papparzzis following them.

"She's finally the one," he said to himself.

"Hannah, you don't know what you've done to me."

"Huh?"

"I'm crazy for you. I love you Hannah."

"Oh, Jake. I never thought I would here those words from you. I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

Jake's heart was filled with happiness and so was Hannah's. He moved closer to her and gave her light smack on her cheek.

"Hey, who told you to kiss me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I- I—." Jake stepped back.

"You're going to pay for this!"

"Wha-?"

Hannah moved forward and pressed her lips against his. Jake's lips reacted and kissed her back. She felt his gentle lips brushed against hers and she felt like she was in heaven. He kissed her more. He slipped his tongue onto her mouth and she did what he did. It was the most passionate kiss she ever experienced in her entire life.

She was finally happy and so was he. Both hopeless romantics found each other and they were inseparable. And They were deeply in love with each other.

* * *

**Did you like that chapter? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is too short. I'm really sorry. Its like 11 pm here and I really need to finish this. I still have classes tomorrow.**

**Anyways, enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Present.**_

"Jake, look out!" Hannah screamed.

"Peep!!! Peep!!!" they heard.

And that was the surprise that would change their lives forever.

"I Love You, Jake. I don't wanna lose you." Hannah said.

"I Love you too, Hannah." He didn't know that those were the last words he would ever hear from her.

A blinding light came across their faces. Broken glass flew everywhere, blood splattered on both of them. Jake held her hand tightly, but her hand was cold. No pulse. Jake wanted to get them out of the car, but he was helpless. He was completely worn out and energy ran out of his body. He closed his eyes, and at that moment he was out of consciousness.

_**At the hospital.**_

Hannah was rushed into the E.R. and Jake was on the upper floor, still unconscious. Hannah woke up, and saw Robby, Lily, Jackson and Oliver.

"Where am I?" she said.

"You're in the hospital sis. You had an accident." Jackson said.

"Huh? Who are you? Who am I?" she said.

"Oh, sweet nibblets."

"Hannah has amnesia, Robby. I don't know if she will be able to remember everything again," Doctor Raymond Martin explained.

Tears flowed from his eyes. He felt like his life would end. His daughter can't remember anything about him. Her daughter can't remember her father. Then, he realized that he should be strong for himself and for his family. Then he came up with something he knew that was best for his daughter and his family.

"Raymond, can I ask you a favor? Please I beg you. I'll do everything."

"What is it? You know you can always count on me. We've been friends for 20 years," Doctor Raymond replied.

"I want every single thing to be a secret. CONFIDENTIAL. Media will be talking about Hannah and Jake's accident and I want you to help me tell them that Hannah is dead."

"What? You'll destroy every girl's dreams."

"I know. But I'll also destroy my girl's life if I don't do this. I know that this should be the best thing. Please keep this as our secret."

"Ok then. I'll help you. But should we also keep this from Jake?"

"Yes, only you, I, Jackson and her best friends will know about this."

"Okay."

"Thanks. I owe you."

Jake finally woke up.

"Jake, you're awake! How are you feeling?" his mother said.

"I'm fine mom. Where's Hannah? Is she fine? What happened to her?" he replied.

"I'm sorry son, she didn't make it."

"What? You're lying! Where is she? I want to talk to her!"

"Son, please calm down."

"How can I calm down? I don't know what happened to my love, yet still I can calm down?"

He tried to stand, but his back hurt. He accidentally pressed the power button of the remote control. Instantly, the television was on.

"This is Ryan Seacrest from E! News and I'm so sorry to inform you that teen sensation Hannah Montana passed away a while ago. She died from a car crash with the Zombie Slayer Jake Ryan. Fortunately, Jake Ryan is now recovering in the hospital. It is so sad that the celebrity couple is torn apart," Ryan said.

Jake mourned, tears formed on the corner of his eyes.

"Why did this happen to me? She's gone. My love is gone. I don't know what to do with my life anymore. Oh, God please help me."

* * *

**Please review guys! **


End file.
